The Twelve Days of Christmas
by snapple79
Summary: Sam & Andy celebrate Christmas. A fun and fluffy one-shot.


A fun and fluffy Christmas story about my favorite couple. I started it as a quick little one-shot, but once I started I couldn't stop, so it developed into this ginormous story. lol So, here's my gift to all of you - Happy Holidays! The story takes place sometime after S3 and Sam & Andy are happy again. :) And I know I've said this before, but seeing a review pop up in my inbox is like opening a present on Christmas, so please leave a review and let me know what you think. :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Rookie Blue, or any songs or books referenced in this story.

* * *

**The Twelve Days of Christmas**

As usual, Andy had gotten fully into the Christmas spirit the day the calendar turned to December, and there had been hints of her excitement even earlier. Her condo was decked out with Christmas lights in the windows - people from the street need to see her holiday dedication, she claimed when Sam questioned her sanity as he stood on a ladder helping her. There was a large wreath on her door - she had to display her holiday spirit for the neighbors. Christmas knickknacks could be found on any flat surface in her condo and a fringed blanket lay on the back of the couch with an image of jolly old Saint Nick sitting in front of a fireplace. And then there was the tree of course.

A tree that filled the back of Sam's truck with pine needles and left a trail from the truck to Andy's condo. She'd decorated it with strand after strand of lights - both large and small - and what seemed like hundreds of ornaments. Some from her childhood, some fancy ones she figured as an adult she should own, and the funny ones from her friends. Looking at it for the first time, Sam had decided it just screamed Andy. What could she say; she was a kid at heart and fully enjoyed Christmas.

She was currently reading a holiday-themed magazine, hoping to get new ideas, while Sam watched a hockey game. She was leaning against the arm of the couch with her toes tucked under Sam's thigh for warmth as he traced circles on her ankles.

"Ohmygod Sam! I want to do this. We have to do this!" She leaned toward him waving the magazine in his face.

He quirked an eyebrow as he took the magazine from her. "What is it we _have _to do?"

"Twelve days of gifts! Inspired by the 'Twelve Days of Christmas,' obviously."

_Obviously_, he thought, cheekily.

"For 12 days leading up to Christmas, we give each other something," she said, pointing animatedly at the article. "Doesn't have to be big or even something we can physically hold. It can be, I don't know, like, breakfast in bed or something. C'mon it'll be fun."

"You're serious about this, aren't you?" he asked, quirking an eyebrow.

"Bah humbug, yes I'm serious," she said, giving him the smile she knew he couldn't resist.

Sam shook his head, knowing he could never say no when he could see her excitement bubbling over. "Okay, so how do we do this?"

She scooted over to him, laying her legs over his, and took the magazine back. "Well, I want the last gift to be opened on Christmas Day, so that means we need to start on December 14." That was still more than a week away, so it gave them plenty of time to plan. "And gifts don't have to be physical. It's the thought behind this and the fun, okay?"

It did sound like fun and he had to admit, thanks to Andy, he was more in the Christmas spirit this year than he had been in a long time. Her excitement was infectious. "Sounds fun. Let's do it," he told her.

If he'd been standing up, Andy would've knocked him down with the force of the hug she threw around him. He chuckled as she squealed with delight.

* * *

_On the first day of Christmas my true love gave to me a Partridge in a Pear Tree._

* * *

Andy sat cross-legged on her couch giddy with excitement waiting for Sam to join her. When he finally sat down, she nudged the small present in front of her toward him.

"Here, you go first," Sam said, handing over a small present.

She tore open the wrapping paper and quickly opened the box to find a beautiful glass ornament. She pulled it out and turned it in her hands, noticing several Disney princesses - Cinderella, Belle, Jasmine and Rapunzel. "It's beautiful! I've never seen one like this," she said, continuing to delicately turn it in her hands.

"I couldn't resist when I saw it, given your affinity for princesses," he said.

"Every little girl wants to be a princess." She may have tortured him one night when she was sick with the flu. All she wanted to do was watch a fairy tale movie, so she'd forced him to watch Cinderella with her. She even admitted to him it remained one of her favorite movies, even to this day. "This is great, Sam. Thank you."

She leaned over and kissed him on his cheek. "Now, open yours," she said, excitedly.

He carefully removed the wrapping paper, intentionally torturing her with how slowly he was opening the present. He smiled at her as she watched him. Finally opening the box, he saw she had gotten him an ornament as well. He pulled out a miniature truck that was identical to his in every way, even the color. "Wow, where did you find this?" As any little boy, growing up he'd been a fan of matchbox cars, but had never in his life seen a replica of his truck.

"There's this massive ornament store that opens in the mall for the holidays. You can get pretty much any ornament you can imagine there," she explained.

"This is great, Andy. Thank you," he said, giving her a one-armed hug and tugging her flush against his side.

"I know you don't have your own tree and probably never will, but I thought, maybe you could share mine," she said. "If you want to, that is. Or you can just bring it home and hang it somewhere."

Sam kissed her temple and mumbled into her hair. "I'd love to put it on your tree. It's perfect. You're perfect."

* * *

_On the second day of Christmas my true love gave to me Two Turtle Doves._

* * *

Andy forced herself to wake up before Sam, which was not an easy task considering he was usually an early riser. But in order to give him his second gift, she had to resist the urge to roll over and curl back into his warm body. She threw one of his thermals over her tank top to ward off the chill of the morning and padded out to the kitchen, shutting her bedroom door behind her.

She quietly moved around the kitchen, starting the coffee before pulling out pancake mix and bacon. She started cooking the pancakes and bacon, and then pulled a tray from its storage place above her fridge. She poured a glass of grapefruit juice and placed it on the tray, along with two cups of coffee, fixing one just how Sam liked it and the other the way she drank it.

When the pancakes and bacon were done, she put them on a plate and topped the pancakes with strawberries and blueberries. She grabbed a bottle of syrup and, making sure everything was securely on the tray, carried it back to the bedroom.

The smell of coffee woke Sam, and he opened one eye to see Andy walking toward the bed. He sat up as she rested the tray on the bed and climbed in next to him. "Merry Christmas day two," she said, placing the tray on his lap and giving him a peck on the lips.

"Wow, this smells great," he said, popping a blueberry in his mouth.

He dug into the pancakes and hummed as he nodded his head. "These are delicious."

"Glad you like them," she said before stealing a strawberry off his plate.

After a few bites, he pointed his pancake-filled fork toward her mouth, and she gladly accepted. They were pretty good pancakes, if she said so herself.

"Your present is in my bag. Why don't you go grab it," he suggested as he continued eating.

Andy rolled off the bed and zipped open the duffel bag he often brought to and from work with extra clothes in it. She found the present easily, the grinning snowmen on the wrapping paper staring back at her. She bounced onto the bed, almost knocking over the glass of juice in her excitement.

Unlike the first present the day before, Andy took her time opening this one, slowly peeling the wrapping paper off. When she'd finally uncovered it, she found a book, "The Pooh Book of Quotations."

"Sam, how did you..."

"You had a quote stuck to your bulletin board and when I asked about it, you mentioned it helped you get through the undercover opp. I saw this book, and turns out, Pooh is a wise bear," he explained.

"Wow, I can't believe you found this. No, I can't believe you picked up on that quote I had posted there. You're amazing, Sam." She wrapped her arms around him so hard he nearly lost the tray on his lap. "I love you," she mumbled into his neck.

"I love you too, Andy," he said, wrapping one arm around her while he held the tray with the other. "Page 64."

She pulled away and opened the book to the page he instructed and immediately saw the same quote she found in a newspaper two weeks into her undercover assignment. Imagining it was Sam saying the words, it helped her get through the next nearly six months.

"_Promise me you'll always remember: You are braver than you believe, stronger than you seem, and smarter than you think. But the most important thing is, even if we're apart...I'll always be with you."_

"I was you know...my heart was always with you. And I always will be," Sam whispered.

Knowing if she tried to speak, her voice would crack, she simply smiled and nodded at Sam. Her eyes refocused on the page as she read the next couple of quotes and hoped the emotion she was feeling would pass.

_"Some people care too much. I think it's called love."_

_"Forever isn't long at all...as long as I'm with you."_

_"'How do you spell 'love'?' - Piglet; 'You don't spell it...you feel it.' - Pooh"_

The next one made her laugh and she had to share it with Sam. "I'm pretty sure this was how you felt the day I tackled you."

"And tried to kiss me," he teased. She playfully glared at him, having heard the joke too many times to count. "What does it say?" he asked, urging her to continue.

"I knew when I met you an adventure was going to happen," she said, reciting the quote.

"Pretty damn accurate," he said.

"It's like Pooh had us in mind. All of these are so...so fitting for us," she said, leaning into Sam's side.

"I'm glad you like the book," he said, kissing the top of her head.

"I love it."

She continued flipping through the book, reading a quote here or there as Sam held her.

* * *

_On the third day of Christmas my true love gave to me Three French Hens._

* * *

As Sam slid his key into his door, he hoped the timer he set worked and Andy's third gift would be lit up in all its glory. It just wouldn't have the same affect if she had to wait for him to turn it on. Andy shuffled into his apartment behind him, exhausted from a rough day at work. She kicked off her shoes and dropped her bag before she realized Sam wasn't standing in front of her anymore.

"Sa - " Her words were cut off as she looked up and saw a beautiful Christmas tree on a table in Sam's living room. It was small, only about three-feet tall, but it had lights and ornaments filling its branches. As she walked closer she noticed a small bow stuck to the star on top.

"Merry Christmas," Sam said, stepping behind her and wrapping his arms around her waist. "Even though I'm not big on Christmas decorations, I want you to feel the holiday spirit even when we're not at your place."

"Sam, it's wonderful," she said, turning around and wrapping her arms around him. "Thank you. It means a lot cause this isn't just a gift for me. You're stuck with it for years to come."

"Yeah, McNally, well as long as you're stuck with me, I'm okay being stuck with the tree," he replied, which made Andy smile.

"If you don't mind, I'm going to give you your present after dinner, okay?" she asked him.

"Totally fine. And speaking of dinner, let's eat the Chinese we picked up before it gets cold."

A couple of hours later, after they'd eaten and Andy spent some more time enjoying the new Christmas tree, she decided it was time for Sam's present. "I know you've had a lot going on at work and you've been really stressed lately, so...my gift to you today is a massage," she said as they stood in front of the tree in his living room.

"I like the idea of that," he said, waggling his eyebrows.

Andy rolled her eyes. "Strictly a massage," she said and watched him pretend to pout. "Come with me." She took his hand and led him to his bedroom.

Sam stripped down to his boxers and laid face down on the bed, resting his head sideways on his arm. Andy climbed onto the bed and with knees on either side of him she sat lightly on his thighs. She ran her palms up and down his back, adding a little more pressure each time they made the trip. Staring down at him, she remembered the first time she'd seen him nearly naked. He'd been pissed at her for blowing his cover and probably thought he'd intimidate her by stripping down to his boxes in front of her in the locker room.

But he hadn't. When he thought she was leaving, she'd turned around as he walked to the showers, holding the towel low on his waist. She had such an amazing view of all the muscles in his back and all she wanted to do was run her hands up and down it. Andy blushed at the feelings he'd stirred up inside her even that first day.

She began kneading the muscles in his upper back and shoulder area, but her mind wandered again to the first time she'd been able to get her hands on his back, the night of the blackout. She'd felt the curve of his bones, the strength of his muscles as her hands caressed him. She remembered the feel of them move as he picked her up. After that, she'd caught glimpses of his bare back in the locker room if she was lucky enough to walk in before he put his shirt on. But it had been too long before she'd been able to run her fingers over him again.

Now, he was hers, all hers, and whenever she wanted she could just stare at him or run her hands along his back. It was Sam's voice that pulled her back to the present. "Hmm? What?" she asked him, moving her hands up near his shoulders.

"Thank you for this. It feels great," he said. He closed his eyes, wondering where her mind had wandered. The touch of her hands on his back had him thinking back to a different time, what felt like an eternity ago - the first time her hands has been there. Her hands had been all over him as they made the trip from the front door to his bed, but when he pulled his shirt off, her fingers on his skin had sent an electricity through him. For weeks after that night, all he had wanted was to feel her hands on his skin again.

Feather-touch kisses on his shoulder blades pulled him back to the present. Andy thought he might've fallen asleep, the way his eyes were closed and his breathing was so calm, so she's leaned down to place kisses on his back. But then she saw his eyes flutter open. "I thought you'd fallen asleep."

"And miss this? Never," he said, grinning so his dimples were on full display.

She began softly kneading his muscles again, moving up and down his back. She could already feel that the tension was gone from his muscles and smiled knowing she could make him relax.

Andy glanced over at the clock and realized nearly an hour had gone by. "Did I miss anywhere?" she asked quietly, letting her index finger trace the crease down the center of his back.

"Not an inch," he said contently. "C'mere." He reached his arm behind him to tug her down next to him. "God, I'm so relaxed right now. That was amazing." He leaned his head so their lips could meet for a kiss. It was gentle, but all-consuming and finally they needed air.

"Merry Christmas," Andy whispered.

Sam reached over to turn off the lamp next to the bed and Andy pulled the blankets over them. Lying back down, Andy found his hand under the pillow and threaded her fingers through his as she placed a quick kiss on his lips.

He squeezed her hand. "Thank you."

"Goodnight, Sam."

"'Night, Andy."

* * *

_On the fourth day of Christmas my true love gave to me Four Calling Birds._

* * *

Long before the Twelve Gifts of Christmas was even an idea in Andy's head, she was determined to make the fourth present happen. And it was all thanks to accidentally coming across a box of old photos in Sam's closet.

_"Sam, I can't find them. I have no idea where you put your dress shoes," she yelled from the inner most part of his closet._

_"Are you sure? They might be in a box."_

_Andy crawled out of the closet with an old shoe box. "There's this, but pretty sure they're not in here," she said, handing him the box._

_"I forgot about that," he said, opening it up. "Sarah gave this to me years ago. She wanted me to have copies of our family photos."_

_Andy sat next to him on the edge of the bed and watched intently as he sifted through the photos._

_An hour later, with his permission, Andy began sorting through the photos. She told him she was organizing them for him, but she was also going to borrow some for a great idea she had. She selected about a dozen photos - Sam and Sarah as children, Sam with his parents, the entire family, Sam and Sarah through the years - and placed them in an envelope and in her bag._

Andy pulled a large, heavy box from under her tree and handed it over to Sam, who was giving her a questioning look. "Thought we said no extravagant gifts till the end."

"It's not, promise. Just heavy," she replied, as she reclaimed her spot next to him on the couch.

He opened the present, wondering what the heck this could be. He was astounded when his eyes finally laid eyes on it. A large metal frame with spots for about a dozen photos that matched the decor of his apartment perfectly. But that's not what had him swallowing the thick lump in his throat. It was the photos she'd carefully placed in each slot. Photos of him, Sarah, his mom and dad, the few that existed of the whole family.

"This..." He was at a loss for words. No one had ever done something like this for him; never taken such an interest in his life, his family - as screwed up as they were - and given him a gift like this. "This is amazing. I never would've thought to do this."

"I know. That's why you have me. It seems such a waste to keep all those photos hidden away. Although the originals are back where I found them. These are copies I had made," she told him.

"I love this. I have the perfect spot in in my apartment for it too." He couldn't take his eyes away from the photos. "Thank you so much."

He placed the frame delicately on her coffee table and wrapped his arms around her. He placed a light kiss on her lips and then pulled back just enough to nudge his nose with hers lovingly. "My present for you doesn't even compare to this," he said, feeling slightly embarrassed about what he got her for today.

"Sam, it's not about comparing. If it came from your heart, I'll treasure it," she said, giving him a smile.

He handed the present to her and she opened it carefully. She couldn't help but giggle when she pulled the plush stuffed labradoodle from the box. "Our dog!" When she'd gotten back from the taskforce, he promised he'd get her a dog - no, get _them_ a dog - but they'd later decided a dog should wait. With their small living quarters, no backyard and crazy work schedules, they'd decided to hold off and only get a dog when they could truly care for one properly.

"Can I name him Boo?" she asked. When Sam didn't reply, she looked up at him. "Stop comparing. I absolutely love this. It's symbolizes your promises to me that night. And we _will_ get a real dog someday - and you'll walk it just like you said you would - but for now, this is the best dog ever." She cuddled with it and Sam finally cracked a smile.

"Yeah, let's name him Boo," he said.

"I love my Boo," she said, squishing the stuffed animal against her chest.

"You know you can't squeeze a real dog that tight," he teased.

"And that's why Mr. Boo is perfect. I can squeeze him all I want."

Sam shook his head at her child-like demeanor. _This girl_. She's_ the perfect one,_ he thought.

* * *

_On the fifth day of Christmas my true love gave to me Five Golden Rings._

* * *

Sam and Andy were sitting on her couch after dinner, his arm draped over her shoulders as she curled into him, when Sam decided it was time to give her today's present.

"My present today isn't something you can physically open," he said, tucking a stray hair behind her ear with his free hand. "I'm giving you five questions. Ask absolutely anything you want. _Anything._ And I'll give you a real, honest answer. No joking. No sidestepping the question."

"I like this present," she said, looking up at him with a big toothy grin. Her fingers drew shapes on his thigh as she thought about what to ask him. "What's your favorite color?"

"_That's_ your first question? You can ask me absolutely anything and that's what you ask?" He chuckled and was as dumbfounded as he was back in his cover apartment when _Candace_ asked _J.D._ what his favorite ice cream was.

"What? I'm starting off easy!"

"Okay, okay," he said, raising his hands in surrender. "Blue. Even though my sister tried converting me to shades of red when she deemed my collection of blue and black shirts depressing."

"Ah, so that's where those maroon shirts came from? And that doesn't count as my second question."

"Yup, although I didn't hate them as much as I thought. But dark blue is definitely a better color," he said.

She turned toward him, throwing her legs over his but remained curled into his side. "Next question. Have you ever said 'I love you' to anyone other than family?"

"Very few, but yes. However, saying those words and being _in love_ with someone are completely different. Until you, I'd never been _in love,_" he replied.

"Sam," she sighed, her heart full from his words.

"It's true. I don't think I realized the difference until you. I'm _in love_ with you, Andy," he said and began rubbing his thumb over the rough denim covering her knee.

Andy bit her bottom lip thinking about her next question. "Okay, question three. What's your favorite Christmas memory?"

Sam had to think about this one. "To be honest, Christmases weren't a lot to get excited about in our house. My mom did the best she could, but there wasn't a lot of joy going around, especially after Sarah's attack."

"I'm sorry, Sam."

"I guess what I'm trying to say is that this Christmas is turning out to be one of my best, if not _the _best," he said.

"I'm glad. Well not about your childhood, but that maybe I can pass some of my Christmas spirit onto you," she said, laying her head on his shoulder.

"Pretty sure you've already succeeded with that," he said, chuckling. "Next question?"

"Are you really afraid of flying or was there something more about not wanting to take a vacation?" she asked. As much as they talked things out when she got back from the taskforce, his reluctance about going to Jerry and Traci's wedding wasn't something that was ever brought up between them.

"God, I don't even know. And I'm not trying to elude your question. It's just...I've never been on a plane, so it's more a fear of the thought of it. But honestly, it probably felt easier to blame that than my fear of commitment I had at that time," he admitted.

"I guess if you're not introduced to flying as a little kid, it can be a scary thought when you're smart enough to wonder how something that weighs a couple hundred thousand pounds can fly," she said, giving him a soft look of understanding.

"Yeah, I guess." Sam pushed out a small chuckle. "I can think of one way to make flying more enjoyable," he said, waggling his eyebrows.

"Sam!" she squealed, knowing he was referring to them becoming members of the mile high club. "Anyway, fear of flying aside, if you could travel anywhere in the world, where would you want to go?" she asked.

"Wow, anywhere in the world? There's so much to see I don't think I could choose just one place."

"Sam, you promised - "

He interrupted her with a raised hand. "If you'd let me finish. I was going to say, I'd be thrilled to visit any place as long as you were with me. Because that's what would make it special." He may have been laying on the romance a little, but it was true. He could be happy visiting the local beach or an exotic locale as long as Andy was by his side.

Andy pressed her lips together, trying to stop the grin threatening to take over her face. "Anyone ever told you how smooth you are?" she asked smirking.

"Oops, your five questions are up, sorry." He smiled as he pulled her closer and rubbed a hand up and down her arm. "I was just being honest," he said, kissing her temple.

They remained silent for a few minutes. Andy was playing with the creases in Sam's shirt when she tilted her head to look up at him again. "Hey, would you mind if I steal your present idea? Can I give you five questions?"

He leaned down to graze his lips over hers before responding. "Don't mind at all. Ready for your first question?"

"Yup," she said, popping the 'p.'

"Favorite color?"

"Seriously? You make fun of me and then steal my question?" She gave him a playful slap on the chest.

"Startin' out easy, just like you."

"Fine," she said, pretending to pout. "Purple. I don't know why, it just feels homey."

"Fair enough. Next question. Why'd you forgive Claire so easily?" He'd always wanted to know the answer, but could never find the right way to approach the topic.

Andy swallowed, not quite sure of the answer herself. "I guess because she's my mom. No matter what, she'll always be my mother. And I lost out on her for 15 years, so I didn't want to waste any more time. She was making an effort and I figured I should too." She stopped talking, but Sam could tell there was more on her mind, so he remained silent and waited until she was ready to continue. "But I don't think I've actually forgiven her. I've put it in the past, but your mom walking out on you without a word isn't something you just forgive and forget...no matter how hard she tries now."

"I know she stuck around this time and is still in your life, and I wouldn't want to take that from you. But just be cautious, okay? Promise me that. I don't want to see her hurt you again," he told her.

"Thank you for trying to protect me, and for trying to understand my relationship with her. I know it's hard when I'm not sure I understand it myself," she admitted.

"Ready for the next question?" he asked. When she nodded, he continued. "Seeing you like Christmas so much," he said glancing around her condo. "What makes Christmas such an exciting time of year for you?"

Andy smiled at this question. "It's always been the best holiday. When I was little my parents would go all out to make Christmas special. They had all these traditions every year and I always looked forward to them. I guess my mind always thinks of joyful times when it comes to Christmas."

She let out a small sigh of happiness at the memories. "Even after my mom left, my dad always put in extra effort around Christmas trying to make it extra special since it was just him and I." She thought back to all the good times, all the fun times, all the special moments she had around Christmas. "It's just the best time of the year for friends and family."

"Okay, next question." He had one in mind, but wasn't sure what Andy's reaction would be and wondered if he should really ask it. "Uh, I know...I know how you feel about me, so this doesn't come from a mistrust of that, but..." He hesitated letting the words fall out of his mouth.

"Just say it, Sam."

"Why did you say 'yes' to Callaghan, why were you going to marry him so easily?" There, he'd said it. They'd never really talked about it, with the exception of a couple passing comments in the interrogation room more than a year ago.

_"I think you were ready to marry someone else six months ago," Sam said._

_"Sam, c'mon, you gotta know, I mean, you and me, it's not the same," Andy replied._

Of all the questions she thought he might ask that hadn't been one of them, but she didn't even have to think about the answer. "I thought he loved me and I thought the person I really wanted didn't share the same feelings. I thought I had to settle for second best." Sam opened his mouth to speak, but Andy held her hand up to stop him. "Every chance you had, you pushed me toward him, so that's what I was left to assume. When he slept with Jo it made me realize neither of us had put our full heart into the relationship and that mine...My heart would always belong to someone else."

The answer was more than he'd directly asked for, but once the topic was brought up, Andy had to tell him everything. She had to tell him what she had been feeling back then.

"Andy...I just wanted you happy."

"I know it's cliché, but everyone comes into your life for a reason. There was a reason all that needed to happen. But, what matters most is that I'm happy now, really truly happy." She tilted her head up so her lips could meet Sam's for a brief kiss.

"Last question. If you had to choose another area of police work where you weren't a uniformed patrol officer, what would you want to do?" he asked.

"Hmm, never really thought about it. I love being on the streets...although I do miss you by my side all the time," she said, smiling up at him. "I guess...If I had to choose, I think I'd pick something like ETF. You always said my talking skills were an asset, so something where I could be a negotiator."

"You'd be perfect for that...if you ever wanted a change," he said. "And for what it's worth, I miss being by your side at work too."

"At least I get you by my side the rest of the time," she said, resting her hand against his chest as she started to become sleepy.

"That you do, that you do." He rubbed a gentle hand up and down her back, and noticing her eyelids struggling to stay open he wondered how long it would be before she was asleep.

* * *

_On the sixth day of Christmas my true love gave to me Six Geese a Laying._

* * *

Andy & Sam had just finished watching a cheesy Christmas movie Andy insisted they watch when Sam remembered they hadn't exchanged today's presents yet. He pulled a gift from under her tree and handed it to her as he sat back down on the couch.

"For me?" she asked with the giddiness of a child.

"No, for Boo," he deadpanned.

She glanced under the tree where she'd placed Boo and giggled. Looking back at Sam, she tore open the wrapping paper and was thrilled with what she saw. "Sam, you remembered our conversation about this!" she squealed. In her hands was _To Kill a Mockingbird,_ and as she traced her fingers over the cover, she realized it was a special hardcover 50th anniversary edition.

"Of course." He remembered the discussion they'd had sometime after she returned from the taskforce. She'd asked why he wanted to name their dog Boo Radley and he admitted _To Kill a Mockingbird_ was one of his favorite books. Andy then confessed the last time she'd read the book was as a teenager.

"I know you wanted to read it again and when I saw this special edition, I couldn't help but get it," he said.

"This is great, Sam. Thank you. You always remember." The last words came out as a whisper, but it truly amazed her. She could say something in passing once and he'd file it away in his brain, bringing it out at the perfect moment. She felt like when it came to her, he never forgot a thing. And to her, the book he gave her tonight was so much more than just a book. "I love you so much, Sam," she said, wrapping him up in a hug.

"I love you too."

Andy told Sam she had to go get his present and locked herself in the bedroom for 15 minutes. He called out to her to make sure she was okay, and she insisted she was just putting the final touches on the present.

She took one last look in the mirror and decided to loosen the robe she was wearing a little, so the red lace was more visible. When she and Traci had been shopping, the sexy lingerie gift had seemed like a fantastic idea, but now she was feeling unsure and shy. She pushed out a breath. This was Sam and they'd done this many times before; she was just going to be putting on a little more show for him this time.

She walked out into her living room and Sam shut off the TV when he saw her approach. Without saying anything she straddled him on the couch and glanced down, hoping his eyes would follow and see the red lace. She smiled smugly when his eyes went wide and looked back up at her. "This time you get to enjoy the present _before_ you unwrap it," she said and loosened the belt of her robe.

Sam framed his hands on both sides of her face and brought her close for a kiss. As their lips remained fused together, his hands slid down her neck and onto her shoulders. Finding their way under the material of the robe, his fingers pushed it off her shoulders, and she let it slide down her arms, coming to rest on his legs before he tossed it aside.

Sam pulled back and raked his eyes over Andy and what she was wearing. The crimson red bra and panties were made of the thinnest lace, leaving not much to the imagination and all he could think was how beautiful this woman - his woman - was. "You're beautiful," he whispered, not sure his voice could manage anything more.

"Sam..." She tilted her head down sheepishly and Sam was pretty sure he saw a blush creep over her cheeks.

He placed a finger under her chin to raise her face back up to meet his. His other finger slipped under the strap of the bra and slid up and down. "So, I get to enjoy it before I unwrap it," he said cheekily.

Andy buried her face in Sam's neck, mortified of her "introduction" to this gift. "This is...I'm..."

"Sexy," Sam finished for her. "You. Are. Sexy. As. Hell." Showing her how sexy he thought she looked, he nipped along her collarbone. When she kept her face against his neck, he pulled his lips away from her skin. "Hey, come on, don't be shy."

Her head popped up at that. "I'm not being shy. I just...This sounded better in my head."

"Not sure how, cause what I'm looking at is fantastic," he said, his eyes slowly going up and down her body. He grazed his knuckle along her cheek. "This is an amazing present that you might need to bring out for every birthday, Christmas...hell, every celebration. Relax." He let his knuckle trail a path from her cheek down her neck, and over the swell of her breasts just above the outline of her bra.

His warm touch caused her to shiver, and that movement allowed her to feel just how she was making Sam feel. So, she squirmed in his lap, causing him to grip her waist with his hands. "What?" she asked with a mischievous grin on her face.

One hand cupped the back of her neck so he could crush his lips to hers. Not being able to wait any longer to have the feel of lace touch his skin, his other hand caressed her breasts.

She pulled his shirt over his head and began placing feather-light kisses across his chest. Her fingers quickly undid his belt before one hand traveled into his jeans. He dropped his head back against the couch, letting a moan slip through his lips.

Andy continued her assault on his body until she felt his hand circle her arm to stop her movement. "Andy, I'm about...you can't..." He swallowed thickly trying to find his voice. "You need to stop that."

She knew exactly how close he was and grinned at him. "You okay?" she asked, teasing him.

He didn't bother with an answer, just grabbed her face with his hands and crushed his lips to hers again. "That's what I thought," she mumbled against his lips. That had him placing his hands under her as he stood up. She wrapped her legs around his waist as he carried her to the bedroom.

As he dropped her lightly on the bed, he threw her a mischievous grin. "I think it's time I got to unwrap my present."

* * *

_On the seventh day of Christmas my true love gave to me Seven Swans a Swimming._

* * *

Sam woke up first the next morning and gazed at the beauty sleeping next to him, her hair fanned out over the pillow and her lips forming an ever so slight smile as she dreamed. He quietly got out of bed and threw on his boxers before making his way out to the kitchen to make today's present for Andy.

Twenty minutes later, Andy woke up to the smell of coffee. Eyes still closed, she patted the bed next to her to find it empty and cold. "Sam?" she called out.

"Be right there," he yelled from the kitchen.

A few minutes later he carried a tray of food into the bedroom. Andy sat up and took the tray from Sam as he climbed back into bed next to her. "What's all this?" she asked, looking at the spread of food in front of her.

"Well, it's your present today, also known as my famous eggnog-dipped French toast, with bacon and fruit on the side," he explained, stealing a piece of bacon.

"It smells and looks delicious," she said, taking a sip of the coffee he'd placed on the tray. She then took a bite of French toast and hummed in pleasure as it melted in her mouth. "Oh. My. God. Sam. This is heavenly."

"Is that a step down from 'holy moly'?" he asked with a smirk.

"Ha," she deadpanned.

He smiled and placed his hand on her lower back, brushing his thumb against the bare skin revealed below her top. "Glad you like it."

"You're never allowed to make regular French toast or pancakes again. This. All the time. Mmmm. How do you make it?" She really had never tested better French toast - or pancakes - in her entire life.

"Sarah taught me. You just soak a piece of bread in eggnog and heat it on a skillet. Pretty simple actually," he explained.

"Simple, but ridiculously delicious. Thank you so much, Sam."

He placed a kiss on her shoulder, happy she was enjoying this so much.

When she was done, Andy wanted Sam to have his gift. However, with the tray still on her lap, Andy couldn't really move to get his gift, so she nodded toward the chaise chair. "If you want, you can grab your present," she said smiling.

Sam brought the gift back to bed and began unwrapping it. Soon enough, there in his hands sat a Las Vegas style poker set. "Wow." He opened the packaging and then the wooden case the poker set was kept in. "This is cool. The chips look so real," he said, rotating one in his fingers.

"The guy in the store said it's one of the most authentic sets you can get without being in a Vegas casino. With all the poker nights you have, I thought you deserved a really nice set," she told him.

"The guys are going to love this. I'll feel like I'm sitting at the high rollers table," he said, chuckling.

"Maybe they'll bring you luck and you can win back all the money Oliver took from you last time," she said smirking.

"Hey, I was off my game with Ollie inviting the rookies. I was more concerned a drunk Epstein was gonna try to kiss me than the cards I had in my hand," he retorted.

Andy laughed, remembering the stories she'd heard from Sam, Oliver, Dov, Chris and Nick from that night. Each version varied, but everyone agreed it was quite amusing to see Dov so drunk. "Glad you like the poker set."

"It's great. I love it. Thank you. You know me so well."

The truth was, they both knew each other 'so well' and that's what made each one of their presents unique and special.

* * *

_On the eighth day of Christmas my true love gave to me Eight Maids a Milking._

* * *

Andy placed a platter on the kitchen table in front of Sam and watched with glee as his eyes opened wide in surprise. "What are...? Are these...? They can't be," he said before taking a bite of one. "My mother's muffins. How?"

"Sarah helped me with this one. She swore me to secrecy about the ingredients because it's never been seen by eyes other than a Swarek," she said as Sam pulled her onto his lap. She thought back to the night he'd told her about his mother's muffins.

_They were lying in bed with Andy half on top of Sam, his fingers drawing circles on her bare back while hers danced along his chest as she propped her head on her other hand so she could look at him._

_"What's one of the best things you remember as a child?" she asked. Earlier they'd been watching one of the home movies of Andy that Claire had given her a year ago and it made her wonder about Sam's childhood._

_Sam was quiet for a few moments, but Andy could see he was thinking back to that time in his life and didn't push. "My mom was a great cook. She could've opened her own bakery," he said, smiling at the thought. "She made these muffins - they were her secret weapon to get us to obey her."_

_"They were that good?" she asked._

_"Better. They'd melt in your mouth. It was some secret recipe of hers. Sarah and I would beg her for them and they'd be gone almost as quickly as she could make them," he said._

_"You ever make them?"_

_"Yeah, but they were never as good as mom's. She had a special touch. Haven't had 'em in years," he replied._

_As soon as Andy and Sam decided to do the Twelve Gifts of Christmas Andy had an idea and called Sarah explaining how Sam told her the story of the muffins. "I want to make them for Sam, but he said it was your mom's special recipe. Do you have it?" Andy asked._

_"Of course. I'll give it to you on one condition. The recipe can never leave the Swarek family," Sarah told her._

_"But I'm not - "_

_"I repeat, it can never leave the Swarek family."_

_Andy smiled at the thought that Sarah was considering her family. "I promise, Sarah. I'll keep it under lock and key."_

_"And here's a hint about one of the secret ingredients. Mom made them with both strawberry and grape jelly, but Sammy always liked the grape muffins better," Sarah offered._

_"Thanks Sarah. I mean it. Thank you so much."_

Sam had quickly finished his first muffin and grabbed a second one. "Wow, these are...I haven't had muffins this good since my mom made them," he said, before taking another bite.

Andy wrapped an arm around his shoulders and her smile was glowing. "Really? I was careful to follow the recipe exactly, but you said your mom had a special touch. I guess I worried they wouldn't come out good. But, they're okay? Really?" She started rambling as her nerves took over and she worried how her muffins could compare with the ones Sam had as a child.

"Andy...Andy..." He rubbed her back to stop her from overthinking it. "These are just as good as mom's...and I'm a tough critic." He brought his lips to hers for a gentle kiss and Andy could taste the grape jelly. "Thank you."

"When you told me how much you missed them, I knew I had to at least try to recreate them for you," she said, her fingers dancing on the back of his neck.

"And now that you did, don't be surprised if I request them again...and again," he said, with a smile so big his dimples were on full display.

"Anytime." She gave him a peck on the lips and was about to stand up when his grip on her waist kept her in place.

"Ready for your present?" he asked.

Andy nodded enthusiastically and he reached into his bag that sat on the chair next to him, pulling out an envelope. He handed it over to Andy and she pulled out the note that was inside. The IOU she found inside shocked her.

"Camping? City boy wants to go camping?" She looked at Sam with disbelief written all over her wide eyes.

"Despite all my protests about being out in the wilderness, I thought once the warm weather comes around, we could go camping. Up in North Bay or something local, whatever you decide," Sam said. The truth was he'd never been camping and never thought that was something he'd willingly do in his life. But Andy loved it and he figured he could at least give it a chance, for her.

"Thank you. It means a lot." It really did mean a lot to her. He was willing to step out of his comfort zone for her. She wrapped her arms around him and nuzzled her face in his neck.

He rubbed his hands up and down her back. "Just remember to take it easy on this city boy, okay?"

"I'll make sure the bears don't have you for dinner," she said. Her giggle vibrated against his skin and Sam couldn't help but smile.

* * *

_On the ninth day of Christmas my true love gave to me Nine Ladies Dancing._

* * *

It was Andy's day off, but she got up with Sam as part of her plan for today's present. She stared at him over her cereal waiting for the right time. "Hey Sam, can I borrow the truck today? I can drop you off at the station and pick you up later."

He sipped his coffee and stared at her. It wasn't an uncommon request, especially after he'd given her his spare keys back, but there was a special gleam in her eye this morning. "Would this have anything to do with today's present?" he asked.

"Maybe," she said, biting her lip.

"Okay. I can always get a ride home with Ollie though."

"Nah, I can pick you up," she replied. She'd already spoken to Oliver and Traci about her plan, and they were going to make sure no one else gave him a ride home. It was a key part of everything for her to pick him up.

Sam drove them to the station and was about to take his keys, when Andy pretended to have forgotten her set. "Oh no, I forgot my keys. Can I just borrow yours?" she asked. She'd actually intentionally left them at home, but Sam didn't need to know this was all part of her plan.

"You're lucky I love you," he said, shaking his head.

"I know," she replied, before bounding out of the truck and meeting Sam on the other side. She grabbed his jaw with her hand and pressed her lips to his. "Have a good day."

"You too," he said, kissing her back.

Once Sam was inside the station, Andy pulled out of the lot and headed to the local garage she'd talked to a few days earlier about getting Sam's truck detailed. When she arrived, she reviewed everything they would be doing to Sam's truck. She wanted the whole deal. They were going to vacuum and shampoo the entire interior; wash the wheels, tires, doorjambs, bumpers and all the tiny spots that collect dirt; scrub the exterior clean leaving no streaks; and polish and buff the exterior.

She paid in advance and agreed upon a set time she could come back and pick the truck up. Excited about this present, she nearly bounced down the street to wait for a bus that would take her back to her condo.

That night when Andy pulled into the station's parking lot, she texted Sam to let him know she was here. A few minutes later he walked out of the station to find Andy standing next to his truck. The first thing he noticed - after her - was that his truck was exceptionally shinier than when he'd left it that morning. Then he saw that Andy was holding his keys out to him and there was a large bow stuck to them.

Upon closer inspection of his truck as he approached, he realized what was different. "You had my truck detailed?"

"Merry Christmas!"

He was about to run his fingers down the hood of the truck, but stopped himself short, not wanting to get fingerprints on it. He couldn't believe the amazing job that was done. There was a shine to his truck he hadn't seen since the day he bought it. "It looks like a new truck. Where'd you get this done?"

"That garage down on East Main, the one that's been there for a hundred years. They came highly recommended and did a great job," she replied, stepping up behind him as he admired the work.

"This is such a surprise. I'm used to washing the thing in the street with my neighbors yelling about the water I'm wasting," he said with a chuckle. "I'm afraid to touch it. It looks like perfection."

Andy placed a hand on his back and stood on her tiptoes to rest her chin on his shoulder. "Glad you like it."

"Like it? I love it. You know how much I treasure this truck."

"I do, which is why I did this. Ready to go home?" she asked, happy that Sam was pleased with her present.

"No." He turned around, circling his arms around her waist. "First, I need to do this." He pressed his lips hard to hers and deepened the kiss immediately. Andy's arms found their way around him, her hands pressed into his back. When the need for air became too strong, he pulled back, nuzzling his nose with hers. "Now, I'm ready to go."

Andy smiled and hopped into the passenger side as Sam slid into the driver's seat. He threw a smile toward her before pulling out of the parking lot.

A few hours later, after they'd cleaned up from dinner at Sam's, he decided to give Andy her present. They had just sat down on his couch when he handed it over. As Andy quickly unwrapped it, Sam thought about the help he got with this gift.

_Sam was helping Traci with something when his eyes wandered to the photo of Traci, Leo and Jerry on her desk. He was reminded how often Andy would pester him about getting a better photo of them that she could frame. He was never really one for photos, but seeing Jerry with Traci and Leo made him realize why they were so important._

_"Hey, Nash, you happen to have any photos of Andy and me? Maybe from Leo's birthday party?" He felt awkward asking, but he knew she'd been taking tons of photos that day._

_"Um, I might. Want me to take a look?" she asked, curiously._

_"Yeah, thanks. It's, uh, it's for a gift, so if you can keep it quiet..." He wasn't sure how to ask Traci to keep something from her best friend._

_"Lips are sealed Sam. I'll check my photos out tonight and email anything I find to you," she said. Traci had to stop herself from grinning about whatever present he had in mind that included a photo of him and her best friend._

Andy opened the box and saw a framed photo of her and Sam, and she instantly recognized it from Leo's birthday party. They'd run out of chairs, so she was sitting on Sam's lap while Leo opened presents. They were staring into each other's eyes and had big smiles on their faces. She didn't know exactly what Sam had said to make her smile, but she remembered it making her love him all the more.

Not only did she love the photo, but the frame was a beautiful ceramic mosaic, with the word 'forever' elegantly written at the bottom. Andy was momentarily speechless, which didn't happen very often.

"I hope you like it. Nash helped me find the photo," Sam said, unsure how to take her silence.

"I love it. This is the best photo of us I've ever seen," she said, hugging the frame to her chest.

Sam breathed a sigh of relief. "I know how much you wanted a better photo than the ones your phone takes."

"You're amazing, you know that. You don't know how much I wanted a photo of us that I could put on my dresser. This is perfect, Sam, really perfect." She looked at the photo again, tracing their faces with her finger.

"Glad you like it," Sam said.

"I love it...and I love you." She leaned over to kiss him.

* * *

_On the tenth day of Christmas my true love gave to me Ten Lords a Leaping._

* * *

Andy pulled up to Sam's apartment in his truck. He'd had the day off and let her borrow the truck to get to and from work. When she opened the door to his apartment, her nose was pleasantly assaulted with delicious smells and her ears heard laughter from the kitchen. She dropped her coat and bag near the door and went on a mission to find the source of the wonderful smells and sounds.

What she found in the kitchen took her by surprise. "Dad?"

"Hey kiddo," he said, walking over to give her a hug.

When he released her and went back to leaning against the counter, she threw Sam a confused look. "What's going on here?"

"Hello to you too," Sam said, walking over to her. He wrapped an arm around her to pull her close and placed a kiss on her cheek.

Before Andy could repeat her question, she heard footsteps behind her followed quickly by her name. She turned around to find herself wrapped up in the arms of Sarah. "So good to see you!" Sarah said.

"You too," Andy replied, hugging her back. Turning back to Sam, she quirked her eyebrows and smiled. "Gonna let me in on the secret?"

He tugged her close again with an arm around her. "Well, I know your dad has plans on Christmas and can't join us, and it's tough for Sarah to come up that day. So, I thought we'd celebrate Christmas dinner a little early with our family."

She curled into his side, wrapping her arms around his waist, and gave him a kiss on the cheek. She loved the way he said _our _family. Letting her lips hover near his ear, she whispered, "Best Christmas present."

Releasing Sam so he could finish preparing dinner, Andy hugged her dad and Sarah again. "So glad you guys are here. Even if we can't be together on Christmas, this is the next best thing."

Andy had always spent Christmas with her dad, but this year he was spending it with his new girlfriend Amy and her family. It would be weird not to be with him, but she was happy he'd found Amy and they were helping to keep each other sober. Happy and sober, that's all she wanted for her dad.

Looking around, Andy realized there were no signs of Amy. "Hey, dad, where's Amy tonight?"

"She wanted to be here, but got stuck working last minute. She said to say 'hi' though," Tommy explained.

"Aw, well, I hope she knows she's always welcome. She's really sweet dad," Andy replied with a smile. Tommy returned the smile, happy that his daughter and Amy got along so well.

"I see you got Sam to buy a Christmas tree. Never thought I'd see the day," Sarah said, teasing her brother. "You'll have to tell me how you did it. I'm always trying to convince him to be more festive."

"Trying to get me to play Santa at the mall is _not_ being festive Sarah. It's called torture," he deadpanned.

"What? The kids would love you!"

Andy leaned back against the counter and laughed. "Could totally picture you as Santa," she said, nudging his hip with hers.

"Don't encourage her."

Andy turned toward Sarah. "Next year," she said in a mock whisper. "I'll convince him next year."

Sam shook his head. He was really outnumbered with these two. Tommy stood there chuckling at the scene in front of him. "Going to be a losing battle for you with these two," he told Sam.

"Yeah, I'm quickly realizing that." But honestly, he wouldn't have it any other way.

The women simply laughed conspiratorially and Andy gave Sam a shrug of her shoulders. Saved by the bell, the oven timer went off and Sam shooed the guests to the table, before pulling the turkey out. Andy stayed next to him, a hand on his back. "Love you," she said so only he could hear.

Andy couldn't believe the meal Sam had cooked; turkey, mashed potatoes, stuffing, green bean casserole, cranberry sauce, and homemade biscuits. Every forkful was delicious and she couldn't help but throw smiles his way throughout dinner. She just couldn't believe she was lucky enough to have him in her life; couldn't believe that he was _hers._

Conversation was bountiful through dinner and eventually they all made their way to the living room with coffee and an apple pie Sarah had brought. A fire crackled in the fireplace as they all relaxed after a wonderful evening, and Andy decided that since her dad and Sarah been part of Sam's present to her, she would give him his present while they were still here.

"You guys know about the Twelve Gifts of Christmas thing we're doing, right? And that dinner was Sam's present to me today?" When both Sarah and Tommy nodded, Andy continued. "Well, this is my present for him."

He accepted the wrapped gift she handed over and opened it quickly, not one to like being the center of attention with all eyes on him. He smiled when he saw what was inside; a special edition hardcover Moby Dick. This book was one of the first things she teased him about, one of the first times she'd inadvertently tried to peck away at his hard exterior to see what was inside. He never told her that the real reason he brought it under with him again on the Jamie Brennan case was more because it reminded him of her than anything about the book itself.

Sam's eyes connected with Andy's and they gave each other knowing looks. To them it was more than just a book.

Andy bought the book for two reasons. First, he only had this tattered old copy that he'd bring with him undercover and she wanted him to have a nice copy, one that he could treasure on his bookshelf at home. She also knew the book meant more to both of them than just a book. Long ago when Candace and J.D. were snuggled in his bed, he'd opened up about what about the book made him want to read it over and over during his undercover assignments.

"This is fantastic. Thank you," he said, his eyes never leaving his.

"I thought you'd like it," she said smiling.

Tommy and Sarah suddenly felt like they were intruding on a private moment, so he cleared his throat. "I should get going."

Andy snapped her head around to face her dad, realizing that she'd momentarily forgotten he and Sarah were there. "So soon?"

"Yeah, it's getting late, sweetie. Thanks for everything. Dinner was great, Sam," Tommy said, getting up and heading toward the door.

"Glad you could come, Tommy," Sam replied.

Andy followed her dad to the door and gave him a big hug. "So happy you were here, dad. Tell Amy we missed her."

"I will. Love you, sweetie." He kissed the top of her head before turning toward the door.

"Love you too."

Once Tommy left, Sam and Andy cleaned up while Sarah got ready for bed, as she was spending the night in the spare room. Deciding they'd done enough for the night, Andy leaned back against the kitchen counter and Sam tossed aside the dish towel he'd been holding so his hands were free to rest on Andy's hips. He pushed himself against her and brought his lips to hers.

"Have a good night?" he asked when they parted.

Andy's fingers were playing with the hair at the nape of his neck when she nodded. "The best. Thank you."

"I know you were having a hard time with your dad going visit Amy's family on Christmas, so I wanted to make this special for you," he said.

"You make me feel special."

"Love you," he mumbled against her lips as he covered them with his.

"Love you too."

* * *

_On the eleventh day of Christmas my true love gave to me Eleven Pipers Piping._

* * *

After dinner on Christmas Eve, Andy and Sam decided to take a walk to look at the Christmas decorations around her neighborhood. She knew he'd caught her holiday spirit when he didn't put up a protest and easily took her hand in his as they began walking. After about an hour, they headed back to Andy's where she made some hot chocolate and was surprised when Sam didn't put in a request for coffee instead. She threw some marshmallows on top and brought the mugs over with her to the couch.

"You know, if a year ago, someone told me Sam Swarek would have this much holiday spirit, I wouldn't have believed them," she said, handing one of the mugs to Sam. He stared at the marshmallows incredulously, wondering how he became someone who not only drank hot chocolate, but hot chocolate with marshmallows, before taking a sip.

"What can I say, you've rubbed off on me," he said smiling.

"Good thing?" she asked cautiously.

"A very good thing."

Andy gave him a big toothy grin and reached an envelope on her coffee table. "Your present," she said, handing it over to him.

Sam put his mug down and opened the envelope, finding two tickets to an upcoming Toronto Maple Leafs' hockey game. "These seats are amazing. How did you get these?"

"I'm a ticket-buying professional," she joked. "Actually, I bought them off a friend of Dov's."

"After the lockout last season, this is going to be great to be able to actually go to a game this year. Thank you," he said, reaching over to hug her.

"You're welcome. And you know, I don't expect to go with you. I mean, I love spending time with you, but you can make it a guy's night with Oliver or something," she suggested. She loved spending any time she could with Sam, but she also knew they needed their time apart to survive as a couple. She didn't want him feeling pressure to invite her since she gave him the tickets.

"You sure?"

"Yes. Plus, he's way more into hockey than I am. You two would have fun. It's your choice...and I really mean that," she said sincerely.

"Well, the game's more than a month away, so we have plenty of time to decide. Now, time for you to open your present," he said, nodding toward a small gift on the coffee table.

Andy picked it up and wondered what could be in such a small box. She tore off the wrapping paper and opened the box to find a beautiful silver necklace in the shape of a lion with a small birthstone over where the heart would be. "It's beautiful Sam." She swallowed thickly, hoping to keep her emotions in check. She knew the significance of this animal. "A lion...with my birthstone as its heart. Sam, this is wonderful."

"One of the things I love about you, McNally. That lion's heart of yours," he said.

"Help me put it on?" She handed the necklace over to Sam, turning around as she pulled her hair off her neck. He draped it around her and hooked the clasp before placing a light kiss at the nape of her neck. She turned back toward Sam and placed her hand over the lion. "I absolutely love it."

Sam smiled. He'd been shopping for something else when the necklace caught his eye and he couldn't resist it. It was that lion's heart of hers that helped her sympathize with others and believe the best in them. He figured it was one of the reasons why she was one of the only people able to break down many of the walls he'd built up. The lion's heart was strong enough to make them crumble.

He put his hand over hers while it was still holding the lion against her skin. "Let it be a reminder to never lose that lion's heart spirit of yours, okay?"

She gave him a small nod. "Okay." They both leaned toward each other, his nose nudging hers briefly before their lips met for a kiss. A kiss of promise, a kiss of love.

* * *

_On the twelfth day of Christmas my true love gave to me 12 Drummers Drumming._

* * *

On Christmas morning, Sam & Andy slept in knowing they had the day off and didn't have to rush to be anywhere. It was just the two of them today; nowhere to go, no one coming over. They could just enjoy the time alone together. When they did finally get up, they cooked breakfast with Christmas music playing in the background and had a lazy morning. Deciding to forego cleaning up until later, they settled comfortably on the couch. Andy sat cross-legged facing Sam, excited for him to open his gift.

"Merry Christmas, Sam," she said, handing over his present.

Andy was excited, but also a little nervous about what Sam would think. For months, she'd noticed him eyeing this designer watch he'd seen in a magazine. He had an affinity for watches, something very few people knew. She'd only learned it months after they'd been together and even then she didn't realize how obsessed he could get over a quality watch. After she saw him checking out the watch online for the tenth time in as many days, Andy had finally asked him about it and he insisted he couldn't justify spending that much on a watch.

The thing is, Andy could tell by the look on his face he loved it and wanted it. He commented how it was durable enough for work, but didn't look like most of those tough and sturdy watches that were horribly ugly. It pushed the limits of the budget she'd set for Christmas, but this was Sam and she really wanted to do this for him. So, she'd made sure to save up extra money from some overtime shifts she worked and bought it.

She watched him tear off the wrapping paper and open the box, his jaw dropping when he saw what was inside. He was genuinely shocked at what he saw before him. "This is...too much. Andy, wow. How did you know?"

"I only constantly caught you looking at it and the website was in your favorites on your computer," she said smiling.

"This is extravagant. It's amazing." He leaned toward her to give her a kiss. "Thank you."

"You're welcome. I just wanted to give you something special, something that might be able to show you how happy you make me," she said as she put her hand on the side of his face and let her thumb caress his cheek. "I love you, Sam."

"I love you too." He leaned over to kiss her before slipping the watch on his wrist and admiring it for a moment. Then he grabbed Andy's present off the coffee table and handed it to her. "Merry Christmas, Andy."

Somehow Sam had kept his nerves from showing all morning, but they had been eating away at him. He'd thought about this for months, finally deciding today was the perfect day for this, but now he was second guessing that decision. Maybe this gift was too over the top for Christmas, but it was too late now to do anything about it. He just hoped she was ready for it and liked it.

As he expected, she shook the present, but his careful packaging had secured the item inside. Her smile reached from ear to ear in anticipation as she ripped the wrapping paper off, pausing only slightly before pulling the top off the box. She quirked her eyebrows at Sam when she found a smaller wrapped box cushioned by lots of tissue paper in the large box. She tossed the large box to the floor while holding the small one in her hand.

She slowly pulled at the wrapping paper, a whole mess of feelings blending inside of her at the thought of what was small enough to fit inside the box. When her fingers unwrapped enough of the box to feel velvet, her movements halted. "Sam." She managed to choke out his name before trying to swallow the lump in her throat that was preventing more words from coming out.

She tossed the paper aside and turned the velvet box over and over in her hands as she stared at it. It was too small for earrings, and he'd already gotten her a necklace. "What...what is this?"

"You have to open it to find out." His voice was teasing, but inside his nerves were bubbling over.

She flipped open the box to find the most exquisite ring she'd ever seen. It was a flawless square cut diamond with several smaller sidestones going down the band. It had an antique feel to it and Andy couldn't have imagined a more perfect ring. Her eyes went wide when she finally looked up at him. "Sam...Sam..."

He took one of her hands in his, giving it a squeeze. "Marry me, Andy."

Words were getting jumbled in her head and she couldn't force them out, making the silence that filled the room feel like an eternity instead of a few seconds. "I - Sam - yes. Yes!" She flung her arms around his neck, causing them both to fall back on the couch.

Now lying underneath her, Sam rubbed a hand up and down her back, smiling. "Yes?"

She crushed her lips to his before pulling back to answer. "Yes, I want to marry you, Sam," she said, grinning from ear to ear.

He reached over his shoulder to where her hand still held the box and took it from her. As he pulled the ring from the box, she propped herself up on his chest with her right arm. He took her left hand in his and slid the ring on her finger. He kissed her knuckles before releasing her. "I love you, Andy, with all my heart."

"I love you too. It's beautiful. And it fits perfectly," she said, alternating between staring at him and the ring.

"I had some help from Nash with the size."

Andy smiled remembering how she'd gone with Traci to look at wedding rings before Jerry died. As they fooled around in the jewelry store, Andy had played with the ring sizer, which then had Traci making fun of her for the rest of the day about having such skinny fingers.

"That frame I gave you. I meant what it said. I want this, I want you, forever," Sam told her, caressing her cheek.

"You're a closet romantic, you know that?" Her face radiated happiness as she looked at him.

"Only around you, McNally, only you."

Kissing him again, she mumbled into his lips. "Best Christmas ever."

* * *

The End.


End file.
